


In Your Eyes

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: Requested by anon: “I’d like to request jealous Valkyrie x fem!reader smut 🙌 Where the reader tries to make Valkyrie jealous and get her attention, with Wanda”





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: it can be read as a single chapter story or as the second chapter of my previous fic, Matters of the Heart. And also, I don’t do smut but can only imply it. So, here we go!

The light fought against the blinds of the window to enter the bedroom. Brunnhilde wasn't an early bird and didn't like it when she was woken up by the early morning light. She felt too comfortable, but something was amiss.

Turning from her side, her arm moved and searched for her lover. But the hand collided against the cold sheets. With almost a grunt, she opened her eyes and found your side of the bed empty.

“Babe?” She asked and sat down.

Brunnhilde glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. Ten in the morning it said.

“Y/N?” She repeated.

Noise was heard from the bathroom's door in front of the bed, making Brunnhilde's sleepiness fade away immediately.

She got up and reached the door. The sight in front of her was breathtaking.

“I've just had a shower.” You said as you were drying yourself off with a small towel.

Brunnhilde walked in with intention. “You should've told me you were having a shower.”

With your towel around your body, you faced her. “I wanted to finish early.” You let her put her arms around your waist and hummed when her lips met your still wet neck. “I'm never on time when we shower together.” You continued and your arms hugged her loosely, being too focused on the way her mouth moved from your neck to below your ear. You felt her smile on your skin.

“Are you going somewhere?”

Brunnhilde moved, hugged you tighter and kissed you, not letting you reply, she soon slid her tongue, deepening the kiss. Her kisses always made you dizzy, and the way her hands moved from your waist downwards would left you wanting more.

But it was getting late...

One hand continued its journey and stopped on your backside, and you felt her pressure against your cheek. She then stopped kissing you but her lips never left your skin, from your mouth to your chin, going back to bite your lower lip. The other hand moved upwards, looking for the edge of your towel.

But you came to your senses and moved apart against your will. “Ah-ah.” You grabbed your towel tightly against your body. “I'm already late”

Brunnhilde sighed and hugged you again. This time, only to leave a kiss on the top of your head before letting you go.

“Where are you going?”

You moved around the bathroom getting ready. “Where are  _we_  going.” You rephrased. “Remember my friends are coming to tonight's party”.

“Hmm.” Brunnhilde didn't care right now. When you turned your back, she lost no time and hugged you from behind. You were in front of the bathroom's mirror.

“All of them said they are coming”

Brunnhilde saw your smile on the mirror, you were too happy and it made her smile too.

“I can't wait to introduce you to them.”

 

* * *

 

She didn't like it. First it had been Loki, whose chattering was quite annoying, and now she had to see how this friend of yours was flirting with you in front of her. Thor was already used to Brunnhilde’s manners and soon realised what was going on.

Loki wasn't stupid either, and enjoyed Brunnhilde's discomfort.

“If I were you, I wouldn't let her be so near your girl.” He smirked.

“Loki...” Thor's warning wasn't even heard over the music.

 

You, on the other hand, didn't like it when Brunnhilde wasn't with you, but Thor had required her attention and you had been left alone with your best friend Wanda. “Business talk”, Thor had explained before taking your girlfriend away from you.

Wanda had insisted on waiting for Brunnhilde next to the bar, while your other friends were dancing or drinking themselves blind.

Your drinks arrived and sip while looking at your girl talking with Thor. Wanda followed your eyes.

“You know?” You looked at her and left your drink on the bar, cue for her to continue. “I'm happy for you, you look much better now”

You smiled and hugged her tightly. “Thank you, really”

But tonight you weren't going to talk about the past. This party would mean another stage in your life. And you were going to enjoy it.

 

Brunnhilde wasn't enjoy it though. Looking at you hugging Wanda wasn't a pleasant view. She knew there wasn't anything intimate, but her tipsy state and Loki's banter weren't helpful at all.

“I still think you should go and reclaim what is yours...” Loki was having too much fun.

This time, Thor didn't say a word, but the pressure of his hand on Loki's arm was enough.

But Brunnhilde didn't pay attention. “Maybe I should.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you having fun?”

“Nilde!”, You beamed at her.

Brunnhilde approached the two of you, her eyes focused on your intertwined hands as both sat on your own seats.

Wanda released your hand slowly and took her drink, her eyes never left Brunnhilde while she drank. You stood up and hugged her, your kiss against her cheek didn't attract her attention, Brunnhilde was too busy eyeing Wanda.

But it didn't matter to your best friend. “Why don't you go and dance?” She said instead.

“Yes!” You shouted in order to be heard over the music. “Let’s dance!”

You didn't let her react and took Brunnhilde’s hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. Looking behind, Brunnhilde found Wanda waving at you two before going back to her drink. You laughed again and it made your girl turn her attention back to you at last. Her hands immediately found your waist. Her eyes never left yours when she spun you around.

“So you knew what you were doing...”

You didn't answer, your body pressing against hers being your only reply. “I don't understand.”

“Hmm.” She let her hands wander your body.

You could see it in her eyes what was going to happen later. You didn't understand why, although you knew that look from that time when Loki had been pursuing you. But now it couldn't be.

“Please, tell me.” Your pout earned a kiss from her.

“You are too damn cute,” she said before kissing you again, “even when you try to make me jealous.” Your eyes widened. Hers were clouded.

When the music came to a stop, you didn't separate. Brunnhilde never expected you kissing her so deeply and so spontaneously in front of the others, she had to tighten her grip on your waist. “Let's go somewhere else.” You whispered.

She looked at you as her hands left your waist to find your own hands. You raised your head and licked her lips slowly. Your action earned a moan from her. You blushed.

“Only you and I”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this is not what you were wanting to read but I’ve tried my best! I hope you like it!  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  **And I wish all of you a happy new year, full of positivity and happiness. Let’s make through this new year together!**


End file.
